Born from Blood
by unmei3
Summary: DH slash. One-shot. Draco is in love. But just where goes the line between love and madness?


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. J.K. Rowling does so please don't sue. This is just sick pleasure. I'm not making money on this.  
  
Warning: Well, if I say too much I will reveal the plot of this whole thing, so I'll just say this. If you are some poor innocent kid with big bright eyes, for your own sake, please don't read this. I'm not taking responsibility for corrupting your minds or taking away your innocence in any way. All of you who can't take mature themes can get lost right now. Same thing goes to homophobes. Right? Right!  
  
To the rest of you: I hope you'll like it. Review when you're done reading.  
  
Born from blood  
  
The night was cold and the wind was whispering to whomever that was willing to listen. It whispered of all kinds of things. It was shouting in fact. It seemed furious. It wanted someone's death. It needed blood. And blood it would have.  
  
The wind, the earth and the stars were craving it. The moon was covered in blood and it promised it.  
  
Bright, silver eyes were looking at the moon. They looked sharp like a dagger and a pair of pale lips parted in a smile, revealing pearly white teeth. Those teeth glowed in the darkness together with the silver eyes. A few strands of silvery white hair clouded the murderous eyes as the wind swept by calling out to him. Craving, needing, wanting, haunting.  
  
The water in the lake answered in a similar way. Its dark water was upset, rolling onto the shore in furious waves. It looked bottomless and it too was craving.  
  
He had to oblige. He would give the night what it wanted. The world would be a better place tomorrow. When morning came and the sun's first rays touched the earth, it would be satisfied again.  
  
He had promised the night. The moon was reflecting his promise with a crimson glow. This night would be the night of death and rebirth. All for a better tomorrow.  
  
He brushed the pale strands from his eyes and the cold smile could be seen once again. The promise was there in the sharp eyes and in the smile, in the pointy face. He didn't even have to say anything.  
  
A pale hand lifted the hood of the dark robes he was wearing and his face was hidden in the shadows. Only the eyes were gleaming in the darkness.  
  
He walked over the grounds, though it looked more like he was floating. The wind was dragging and tugging at his black robes, like it wanted to play with him for a while.  
  
He walked up the stone soars and entered the castle. It was dark inside, but his eyes got used to it quickly. He moved with the grace of a feline. He was quiet, not even his robes made any sound. He walked to a set of stairs and started walking upwards.  
  
The silence in the castle was calming at first. The kind that lulls you to an easy sleep. Now, with his presence it was broken and it became foreboding. It was deep and dangerous. The darkness was even more frightening. But no one noticed. Everyone was asleep and no one had the faintest idea that someone was moving around in the castle this late.  
  
The dark figure stopped at a door and listened for any activity behind it. At first it was quiet. No sounds left the room behind it. He almost began to think no one was there.  
  
But he knew better. Patience is a virtue, they say. He was patient. He pressed his hooded ear against the door and listened, and waited.  
  
He was right. The sound he had been waiting for came, and he had to smile. He heard footsteps approaching the door and pressed himself against the wall.  
  
The door opened a moment later and a figure stopped in the opening.  
  
"I'll be right back then." That voice. It was full of sunshine and it was so sweet. He could tell just by hearing that voice, that the owner of it was smiling.  
  
He knew that smile so well. He had been studying it, and it was just perfect. Perfect, blood red lips were drawn upwards and there was a soft dimple in the corner of that mouth. Emerald eyes were shining so brightly, even behind those hideous glasses. They looked like all the happiness of the world was trapped in them, along with all the sadness. They were so beautiful. They made his heart race and they made him smile.  
  
He could stare at those smiling eyes for hours at end. But they would never meet his own. And when they did, the brightness would disappear and instead they would become venomous. They would burn holes into his very soul. They would make him hurt. Make him squirm with pain. At night they haunted him in his dreams. They told him he was worse than scum and that he would never ever be worthy of that other look. The one he loved so much.  
  
"Yes, hurry back. I don't like being alone in the dark." And there was that other voice. The one he hated so much. That voice was also sweet, but in made him sick. He wanted to throw up every time he heard it and he wanted to make it shut up for ever. It was the voice that owned the other voice's smile. Its owner was the one who it was for. It was for *her* all the time. It was never for him. It was unfair and it hurt. It hurt him to know that he would never ever be on the receiving end of those sweet smiles. It hurt to know that *she* would always be there to take it away from him.  
  
He heard a little chuckle and then the door closed and revealed the person he had longed to see.  
  
He was standing there in a pair of boxers. They were white and they stood out in the moonlight that came in from a window.  
  
His skin seemed so soft. It probably tasted sweet. He was just perfection personified. His dark, unruly hair was even more tousled than usual and his green eyes were shining happily. He was so close. If he looked back, he would see the person with the black robes. He would even see the longing in those silvery depths and the secret want hidden in them.  
  
As it was, he didn't see the hooded figure. He put on his Invisibility Cloak and disappeared, leaving a pair of very disappointed eyes behind him.  
  
When the dark-haired boy's steps faded, the figure carefully opened the door on his left and looked in.  
  
There, sitting on the floor he found *her*. She was humming some unknown melody and she played with her black hair. She didn't notice when the door opened. Nor when the dark figure slid in through the opening. She kept humming to herself and playing with her hair.  
  
So this was what made him smile so sweetly? This was who all those secret looks were for? This was the person who owned that sickening voice. She was pretty, that he had to admit. But she wasn't all that. So she had a pair of huge dark eyes. And long dark hair. She was his complete opposite. His hair was pale blonde and his eyes were pale, too. So was his skin.  
  
He was venomous and she was sweet and nice. He was none of that. He was malicious and he couldn't smile as sweetly. He could only sneer, because that was the only thing they taught him how to do.  
  
She was pretty and delicate. He was masculine and his beauty wasn't the same. He wasn't pretty. He was dangerously sexy.  
  
It hurt him to see this innocent creature in front of him and know that there was no way he would ever be able to compare to her. His dark-haired angel would never love him.  
  
Not while she was there for him. She had to go away. She had to go away and never come back.  
  
He didn't notice it, but his robes must have made a noise because suddenly the humming stopped and those dark eyes were looking at him in horror.  
  
She was delicate and pretty, even when she was scared.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked and her voice wasn't sweet. She was frightened and she tried to cover her half naked body with some shirt. Only now did he notice that she was only wearing underwear and a tiny little nightshirt. Everything she wore was white. Pureness and innocence was written all over her.  
  
He knew better, though. She was devious and she was in his way. He smiled at her expression and he removed the hood of his robes.  
  
"Good evening, Chang. Nice night, isn't it?" he asked in an ice cold tone as he started walking towards her. Her eyes went from scared to annoyed and that made him furious.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked as she tried to put on her shirt.  
  
"I'm a prefect, remember? I can give you detention for being out of bed this late. You and that boyfriend of yours." He said coming even closer. He smiled and his eyes had a crazy glow to them as the moonlight reflected in them. It made them look oddly crimson.  
  
"Yes, do that, why don't you. And when you're done, please get lost. And close the door behind you." She said and turned around to have a little more privacy while she put on her shirt.  
  
She never had the time, though, because pale hands stopped her and turned her around roughly.  
  
"I didn't say I was here to give you detention. I'll just deal with this another way." He said while he pushed her hard against the nearest wall.  
  
He saw the emotions change in her eyes. Confusion, surprise, fear and anger were chasing each other in the dark pools. Finally they settled for a mix between anger and confusion.  
  
"Let me go, you bastard! You may have the right to give me detention, but you sure as hell don't have the right to abuse me!" she yelled in his face.  
  
She sure had guts. Or perhaps she was just foolish. Obviously she had no idea what was going on. She had no idea who she was playing with. Who she was yelling at.  
  
Well, he would certainly not allow anybody to yell at him and treat him like he was worse than trash. Especially not the likes of her. Devious, evil creature that took what he wanted. She took the one he loved from him and she didn't leave him the chance to get his angel.  
  
His angel hated him because of this little ladybug. She had to go away. She had to disappear because he loved his angel. His angel would love him once this girl was gone. He was sure.  
  
He didn't say a word to her. He held her in place with one hand and he took off his robe with the other. She tried to squirm away and she called him names and told him to let go but he didn't listen. The black robe fell to the ground and he stood there dressed in a thin white shirt and black trousers.  
  
White didn't look innocent on him, though. Not the way it looked on her. He just looked even more dangerous.  
  
Her yelling was now getting louder and she tried to free herself, but it was all in vain. Once his other hand was free too, he used it to hold her still and press her harder against the wall.  
  
"I'm not here to give you detention tonight. Tonight I'm here for personal reasons." He said silently and his voice was so cold it made her shiver. Now she was only frightened.  
  
His eyes looked so cold and the expression on his face. That smile. It made her feel very uneasy. He looked barking mad and she didn't want to say a word anymore. She chose to be quiet instead. Somehow she knew that if she argued, she'd be in a lot of trouble.  
  
He didn't know if he should be angry that she kept her mouth shut or if he should be disappointed that she wouldn't scream. That was the only noise that came from her that he liked. Well, nothing to worry about. She *would* scream. He would make sure of that.  
  
Once again he let go of her with one hand and the other slid in under his shirt and into the waistband of his pants. From there he retrieved a shining object.  
  
He saw the way her eyes grew bigger as she saw the dagger in his hand. His heart swelled with happiness and pride.  
  
Her eyes were now flooded with tears and she shook her head and tried to free herself again. She was yelling and screaming obscenities at him and told him how sick he was and that he should let her go.  
  
He took her arm in his hand and swung her around, and threw her to the floor. She landed a few feet away from him and apparently she hit her head during the fall, because now she was running her hand over a bruise around her temple.  
  
Crimson blood was oozing from the wound and she seemed to be in pain. It seemed like she would faint any minute.  
  
He walked towards her and sat down beside her on the floor.  
  
"See, such a bad girl you are. You took what's mine and now you are calling me names." His voice was soft and he lifted a hand to caress one of her cheeks.  
  
She just looked up at him, pleadingly, with fear in her eyes so intense it made the air around them chilled. She moved away from the caress and pleaded with a raspy voice.  
  
"Please, Malfoy. Let me go. Don't do this. Where is Harry?" She asked. She was sobbing by now. His blood boiled with anger and satisfaction. Yes. This was the way. She could beg all she wanted. It would still not matter to him. It only made him angrier, every time he heard that annoying voice.  
  
She begged and pleaded and screamed at him. He just looked at her, totally disgusted with the way she was behaving. She said she'd do anything for him. Just as long as he let her go. She asked after Harry every minute. His angel. She had no right to ask him about his angel. His angel didn't care about her enough, apparently. He left her there so he could do whatever he wanted with her.  
  
He showed her the dagger and lifted it to the cheek. The blade barely touched her skin before she screamed in pain and fright, and her crimson blood coloured her cheek. She yelled at him again and told him how twisted he was and that he would pay for this for sure.  
  
He ignored her and let the blade dance over her skin, leaving bloody trails in his wake. She kept screaming, crying and pleading. She even tried to get away, but that only made things worse as the blade sank deeper into her flesh.  
  
When her body was full of long, crimson cuts and she lost her voice, he stopped marking her. He took the dagger and dried it off on his shirt.  
  
It was already stained with blood since his prey had struggled so much. He had her blood all over his shirt and his hands by now. He smiled down at his handwork.  
  
Now she was pretty. Covered in her own blood, unable to move. Frightened and just a breath away from death.  
  
He heard the door being opened and the footsteps that stopped there. A gasp and then glass falling to the floor and breaking into millions of little crystal pieces.  
  
He smiled, but he didn't look up. He didn't have to. He knew it was his angel, standing in the doorway. He had come to admire this sight.  
  
"Isn't she just perfect like this?" he asked, turning around and facing his angel. He licked away a drop of blood from the blade of the dagger. He grimaced at the taste.  
  
"She isn't very sweet. She just looks like it" he said and smiled at his angel.  
  
He had tears in those beautiful emerald eyes. It made him feel hurt. He had done all of this just to make him happy. So that he would finally realize that he loved him. And what did he do? He started crying.  
  
He stood up and walked over to his angel. His feet didn't want to cooperate. He stumbled once but he didn't fall and he continued towards the angel boy.  
  
"Don't be sad, my angel. I did this for you. Aren't you happy? Just to show you how much I love you." He said as he finally made it to the door.  
  
He lifted a bloody hand and caressed the angel's face with it, leaving bloody trails on his skin.  
  
He was so beautiful. He was the reason he breathed. The reason why he got up every morning. All for him. He wanted to give him everything. He loved him so much it hurt in his chest whenever he thought about him. It made him feel sick and yet it was the only thing that held him alive.  
  
The angel didn't move. The tears were rolling down his cheeks and he stared off into space. He could hear everything though. He felt two strong arms around him and he was embraced by the other boy in front of him. He heard the words being whispered into his ears gently.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you. You have no idea what it feels like, waking up in the morning and knowing that the only reason you wake up for is another person, someone who hates you. Your eyes hurt me, my love. The way you look at me. You are never happy when you look at me. You are always hurting me. I don't know what to do. I'm crazy. I'm so crazy about you. Look what I did for you, my love." He let go of the angel boy and forced him to look at the body that was lying there, covered in the crimson blood.  
  
"It's all for you. All I ever wanted was for you to feel the same. To look at me the same way you looked at her. But you just wouldn't. It drove me mad and now I have the blood of someone on my hands. All for you. So you would love me back." He turned to the angel boy again and smiled at him. His smile was full of sadness and love.  
  
The angel realized that this boy really did love him. Probably more than anyone else ever did. The way of showing it was sick, though. It was twisted and it hurt him more than anything. He could not feel the same way for him. Never. That would never happen. He felt sorry for the boy, but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to. A look was enough.  
  
He knew this was it. He knew there was no way back. What was done was done, and now he had to do the only right thing.  
  
He leaned forward, towards the angel and gently he pressed his lips to the boy's own. There was no answer to his kiss. He knew it would never come. As soon as he tasted him, he knew that this was it. This was what he wanted, yet nothing like it at all. But it never would be. He let go of the other's lips and raised the dagger.  
  
With one fast movement he plunged it into his heart. It was amazing how easy it was. The blade sank right into his heart and tore it to pieces. Fresh blood rushed out of the wound and the metallic smell of his blood began to spread in the air. His hands were covered in the slippery liquid.  
  
He felt so tired and he started freezing. His eyes never left the emerald pools as he fell to the ground. He fell like the trees do when they are cut down. His eyes began to close but he forced them to stay open and never leave the face of his love.  
  
He felt two arms around him and the emerald pools were now closer to him. He didn't feel so cold anymore. Warmth was spreading through his body and a hand was caressing his cheek. He had a smile on his lips as the world became distant and started disappearing from his eyes.  
  
"Love can never be born from blood." Those were the last words he heard as the life left his body.  
  
The first rays of the sun came down on earth and the wind stopped blowing. During the night blood had been spilled and the Earth was now a better place. The wind and the Earth were now satisfied.  
  
A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Also, this doesn't mean I'll stop writing my other story. I just needed a little break from my other story. This is not corrected just so you know. 


End file.
